As wearable electronic devices become more popular, improvements continue to be made in order to make these devices adaptable to various environmental conditions and situations. For example, unlike cellphones, which tend to be protected in a user's pocket, wearable electronic devices, such as a watch or a head mounted device, may be constantly exposed to the environment. As such, wearable electronic devices may be more prone to damage from external forces, such as rain, dropping on the floor, and banging up against hard-objects, such as a wall, table, etc.